


The perils of working for the Ministry

by Hufflepuff_headgirl, Sexy_serpent_cane (Hufflepuff_headgirl)



Series: Passion and Prophecies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, F/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Porn With Plot, Prophecy, Smut, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_headgirl/pseuds/Hufflepuff_headgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_headgirl/pseuds/Sexy_serpent_cane
Summary: Lorelei Switch is a seer for the Ministry of Magic and in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy.Set 6 months after the capture of the terrorist group known as 'The Followers of the Hallows', Lorelei must confront the ringleader to give her evidence at his trial.A fast paced story of passion, prophecies and intrigue.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Passion and Prophecies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. The Chief Seer

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go. The long awaited sequel to my previous fic "The benefits of working for the Ministry." 
> 
> This has been a long time coming as I have been distracted with other things but I hope to dedicate the time this story deserves.
> 
> If you haven't read "Benefits" yet then I suggest you do so and enjoy that wild ride. I can promise more of the same in this fic and with a generous helping of smut on the side.
> 
> This chapter starts as I mean to carry on.. there is smut ahead.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Recognised characters are not mine, this is all for ... giggles.

“I’m telling you, it was a premonition this time! Not because I had too much cheese before going to bed. On the third new moon of the year, total darkness will descend! Chaos and fire! I saw it!”

Lorelei Switch, the chief Seer for the Ministry of Magic, ran her hands through her brown hair as she listened to the newest member of her team explain her latest vision.

“I don’t doubt that Marie but we need to be completely sure before bringing this to the attention of the Minister. We don’t want a repeat of last time, do we? It took the whole department a week to get rid of the stench from your last attempt at saving us all from ‘the absolute evil that had contaminated the air vents’. And that was on your second day!”

Marie hung her head in embarrassment, her long, ash blonde hair fell over her face like a curtain. “That was an oversight on my part; had I known the implications I wouldn’t have acted on impulse. But Lorelei, if you saw what I saw you would have done the same, I’m sure!”

Lorelei allowed for a little smile to show. “Let’s consult the runes for the time being, try to get an insight into your vision and then we will go from there.”   
  
It had been six months since Lorelei had been made Chief Seer at the Ministry. She had worked hard shaping the new position made for her in the Ministry and learning the difference between what was needed of her from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She had learnt quickly that not everyone was pleased about her promotion and there were rumours that it was due to her involvement with the former Death Eater; Lucius Malfoy.

Her smile deepened as she thought about Lucius. Their relationship had gone from strength to strength. She now lived with him in the Manor, with his son and daughter-in-law. After everything that had happened in her flat, Lorelei felt as if she would never call it home again. Lucius was adamant that she moved in with him and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.   
  
“You’re thinking about him again.” Grinned Marie, who was watching Lorelei as she absently jiggled the silk bag of rune stones in her hand.

“What?” Lorelei asked, only half listening.

“You have this lovely dreamy expression on your face whenever you are thinking about Lucius. It’s quite endearing.”

Lorelei tried to school her face into a more neutral expression but she wasn’t as good as doing it as Lucius was.

“He’s lucky to have you, you know.” It was times like this when Marie wasn’t the eccentric witch she painted herself as that she seemed almost.. normal. “Either that, or he really did spike your drink with Amortentia.”

Lorelei gave her companion a rueful smile. “Just pick your runes.” And she offered the other woman the bag.   
  


  
Lorelei was very pleased once it was time to clock off for the day. The week had started to wear on Lorelei and it was only Tuesday. She knew in only a matter of days she would have to confront a man she had no desire of seeing ever again. Rufus Cyril and Invidia Jade’s trial was coming up soon and Lorelei had been asked by the Wizingamot to give evidence for their crimes against the Wizarding and non-Wizarding worlds. Her testimony would decide if they would both receive the Dementors kiss or not. She shuddered despite herself. Dementors were loathsome but if anyone deserved their kiss it was those two. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then Lore. I’ll meditate on those runes tonight and let you know if I have any more insight into my premonition.” Waved Marie once she had gathered her things and put on her cloak.

“Goodnight Marie. See you tomorrow. Don’t forget we have a meeting at 9am sharp in The Auror office.”

“I’ll get us coffee first thing then. Goodnight!” She opened the door but found her way blocked by a tall figure dressed head to toe in black. She squealed and stepped back from the door in surprise. “Oh! Mr Malfoy, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

Lucius smirked and stepped over the threshold of the doorway.  “Almost? Then you are not using your abilities to their full potential Ms Snyder, otherwise, you would have known I was waiting right outside the door.” He towered over the other woman, intimidatingly and she seemed to shrink in on herself, her mouth opened and shut repeatedly but no sound came out.

“Lucius, let the poor girl go home already!” Reprimanded Lorelei from her desk and Lucius stood up straight in response, and allowed the other Seer to pass by him quickly and shut the door. Lorelei crossed her arms in front of her and raised one eyebrow in a look that said she wasn’t impressed. “I rather you didn’t scare my co-workers Lucius. Talented seers are very hard to come by and I don’t need you to make them feel uncomfortable.”

“My dear, I really don’t know what you are talking about. I’m not scary in the least.”   
She looked him up and down, taking in his haughty expression, his imposing black robes and ever-present serpent-headed cane which concealed his wand. 

“Well, you don’t exactly give off a friendly vibe. And I know you like to see people squirm.”

Lucius chuckled, shaking his blonde head and walked towards her desk with measured steps, the tip of the cane clicked on the wooden floor. “I think you will find, the only person I like to make squirm is you, Miss Switch; after several orgasms.” 

Lorelei felt the heat rise up her neck but she wouldn’t show him how his words affected her. It was a little game they liked to play in the office.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr Malfoy.” She feigned ignorance, tilting her head up at him but couldn’t stop the sparkle in her eyes.

“Oh really? I beg to differ.”

‘Don’t rise to it, don’t let him win.’ She thought.

“Is that right, Mr Malfoy?” She replied, coyly.

“Indeed and I shall prove it when we get home.” The head of his cane gently caressed her cheek as he spoke. “If not sooner.”

Lorelei felt her resolve start to slip, there was just something about this wizard that set her on fire. 

A sharp rap on her closed door made Lucius pull his cane away and brought their game to an abrupt end.

“Enter!” Called Lorelei, not entirely sure if she welcomed the interruption or not.   
The door opened and a young man with glasses and messy dark hair entered.

“Sorry Lorelei, I know it’s your home time- oh, good afternoon Mr Malfoy.” Said Harry Potter when he realised he wasn’t the only person in the Seer’s office. Lucius bowed his head in response.

“How can I help, Harry?” Lorelei asked.

“Well, I guess it could have waited until morning but something is slightly bothering me about it. You see, since Cyril has been in Azkaban, there has been no recent activity regarding ‘The Followers of the Hallows’. That is until today.”

Lorelei’s heart thudded in her chest as Harry passed her a scroll of parchment, on it was written;

  
‘If the kiss he receives, the Ministry will fall. 

For the Greater Good.’

Underneath that was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. 

Lorelei swallowed. “When did you receive this?”

“An hour ago. I’ve alerted Robards and Shacklebolt. But no one else knows apart from you two now.”

Lorelei handed the parchment back to Harry but he declined.

“I want you to study it, take it home if you have to, work out who sent it and anything else you can sense from it. I know that it’s short notice and the trial is only days away but if the Ministry is in danger then I want to be sure we are doing all we can to stop it.”

Lorelei nodded and rolled up the scroll. “I’ll get right on it Harry.”

“Thank you. I don’t need to tell you that this is a sensitive matter. Don’t tell anyone else. Either of you.” This was said with a direct look at Lucius.

“You have our word, Harry,” Lorelei assured the Auror, Lucius inclined his head in agreement. 

“Alright. Goodnight then, see you in the morning and thanks again.” Harry let himself out and when he was gone Lorelei sank down into her chair, clutching hold of the scroll.

“Just when I thought that soon all this would be at an end.” She whispered gloomily.

“May I see?” Inquired Lucius, holding his hand out for the scroll. Lorelei tentatively passed it to him.

“Surely it is just an empty threat? We rounded up all of Rufus’ cronies months ago. Everyone is accounted for and in Azkaban.”

“Unless, one was overlooked, or a copycat,” Lucius stated, looking closely at the words on the parchment.

“A copycat?”

Lucius handed the parchment back to her. “The Daily Prophet did do that rather in-depth article all about the radical movement last month. It only takes one to latch on to such--ideals.”

“Well if it is just one, that I can work with, if it’s more, this could become dangerous.” She laid the scroll out on her desk and used her wand to retrieve her pendulum. 

“I thought we were going home,” Lucius said, laying his cane across the table, covering the note.

“I just want to check this here and now before any… distractions occur.” She replied, gently moving the cane to one side and holding the amethyst point pendulum over the parchment. “Go if you want, I’ll be home soon.”

Lucius adjusted his cloak and sat down in the chair opposite her desk. “I’ll wait.”

Lorelei decided to humour him and set about asking the pendulum several questions about the mysterious message.

“It’s not a copycat... the author is an original number of “The Followers”. They were overseas before... Lucius, I think we are dealing with a very dangerous individual. From what my pendulum is saying, they could be the main brains behind the terrorist group.” She summoned a plain piece of parchment and quill and began to scribble down notes. She then thought of something else to ask the pendulum and her face fell. “This is not a bluff. If Rufus is kissed, then this person will react violently.”

“Only Rufus?” Lucius asked, he had moved from the chair and was standing next to Lorelei, watching the swinging pendulum. It continued to swing yes.

“Only Rufus. Whoever this wizard or witch is, their only concern is him.”

“Can you determine the identity of the note?” Lorelei asked the pendulum if it was a male who had written the note. It swung smoothly in a yes indicator. “A wizard. Foreign?” 

  
Still, the pendulum swung yes. Lorelei looked up at Lucius.  “Looks like your Department will be involved.”

“European?” Lucius asked.

No.

“American?” 

Yes came the answer. Lucius set his jaw. He didn’t have much to do with the American contingent but if he needed to, he would help Lorelei with her investigation.

“I’ll see if I can get some profiles for you to dowse through tomorrow. Right now, it is time to go home.” And Lucius plucked the swinging pendulum out of Lorelei’s hand and sent it back to her cabinet of divination tools.  Sighing with resignation, Lorelei rolled up the parchment and put on her travelling cloak, however, her mind still buzzed about what they had uncovered during the short dowsing session. 

“Perhaps see if Rufus has any family in America. I can’t say I know anything about his background and nor do I want to but this ‘Greater Good’ has made me feel a bit uneasy.”

Lucius offered her his arm as he picked up his cane. “All of that can wait for now. I do believe that once we get home I need to teach you a lesson in squirming.”   
  
Lorelei decided to push the cryptic message out of her mind for the time being while she waited to use the Floo network back to the Manor. When she arrived in the foyer of the manor she was surprised to hear Lucius speaking harshly to someone. Lorelei brushed the soot from her robes and looked up to see a sophisticated tanned woman standing opposite Lucius. Her heart sank, she knew exactly who the woman was and her being there meant only one thing; trouble.

“You weren’t answering my owls Lucius, I had no option but to come in person.”

“Your owls were demanding, rude and childish. I didn’t have the inclination to waste energy on them.” 

“Ha! Childish!” This was said with a quick glance at Lorelei, who suddenly felt like an intruder. “I’m not the one who is sleeping with a witch old enough to be their daughter!”

“Your toy boy isn’t exactly long from graduating himself, Narcissa.” Growled Lucius. “And who I choose to spend my life with now is no concern of yours. A fact you made clear when you filed for divorce!”

Narcissa sneered. “And why do you think I wanted the divorce?”

‘Oh gods, I need to get out of here.’ Thought Lorelei, not sure if it would be considered rude if she just Dis-apparated away from the scene.

“I know why you wanted the divorce, same as I did. We don’t love each other anymore.”

Narcissa’s lips were a tight line. “Well, that might be your reason,” she said, in barely a whisper, “but it isn’t mine.”

Lorelei frowned, wondering what the former Mrs Malfoy meant. Lucius sighed warily.  “What is this all about Narcissa?”

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before she spoke. “I’m here to offer Draco and Astoria a permanent residence with me, in Spain.”

Lorelei felt as if she was watching everything in slow motion, Lucius’ hands wrapped around the head of his cane, almost as if he was trying to strangle the serpent head but his voice was calm and measured.

“And you think they will go with you, do you?”

“Yes, I do. Astoria seems to do better in the mediterranean air and Draco! Draco is exuberant!”

“This isn’t about them, it’s what you want. You’re lonely.” 

“He is my son Lucius!”

“And he is my son too. My sole heir. A Malfoy and Malfoy Manor is his home.”

Narcissa drew herself taller. “A Malfoy. What does that even mean in this new age of wizardry we find ourselves in? We are relics of the past Lucius. Purebloods have had their time. We are soon to be extinct, obsolete. Do you want your son to follow in your footsteps? To take on the running of this dilapidated building when you’re long gone? Or do you want him to be free of this burden you placed upon him? The burden your father placed upon you.”

It was as if the atmosphere in the room shifted and a heavy cloud descended on them all.

“Get out.” Lucius hissed venomously.

Narcissa stood her ground. “Not until I have spoken with Draco and Astoria.”

Lucius’ eyes narrowed before he called for Dinky the House-elf.

“Yes, Master?” The tiny elf spoke by Lucius’ robes, her head didn’t even reach his knees.

“Fetch Draco and Astoria. Tell them that their mother is waiting for them in the drawing room.”

The elf bowed so low her long thin nose touched the floor. “Yes, Master.” And with a pop, she was gone. 

“Really Lucius, the drawing room? Why not the sitting room?”

“You won’t be staying long.” He replied gruffly before turning to Lorelei.

“I’m sorry Lorelei-“ 

She interrupted him before he could finish.   
“It’s okay, I’ve got things to do. This is ‘Malfoy business.’” She turned and headed in the direction of her study but didn’t miss Narcissa’s passing shot.

“I see you have her well trained Lucius.”   
Lorelei didn’t hear Lucius’ reply as by that point she had rushed up the staircase, her blood pulsing in her ears.

She escaped to her private study. Her own little sanctuary that Lucius had kindly gifted her for Christmas. She absolutely loved it. There was a big enough space to house all her divination equipment yet still feel cosy.

Her black cat, Nymph was fast asleep on the lush rug in front of the fireplace but her other pet, a Kneazle named Totem came padding over to her and rubbed against her legs.

“Oh Totes,” she bent down and picked the creature up for a cuddle. “Everything was going so well.”

She sat on her leather chair by her ornate writing desk and continued to stroke the Kneazle for a little while. He purred at the attention before he moved off Lorelei and sat on the desk and started cleaning his fur.

Lorelei summoned her bag and retrieved the note Harry had given her.

“‘If the kiss he receives, the Ministry will fall. For the Greater Good.’” She whispered repeatedly. “For the Greater Good…..” she knew she had heard that phrase somewhere before but at that moment she couldn't place it.

“ _ Accio  _ Crystal ball.” She pointed her wand at one of the display cabinets and her large crystal ball and stand floated towards her. Deciding that there would be no use in worrying about what was happening downstairs in the drawing room, she turned her attention towards the beyond.

*****

“Miss Lorelei? The Master has asked Dinky to come tell you that dinner is ready and that he will be late joining you.”

Lorelei pulled away from her crystal ball to see Dinky standing by the doorway to the room. She blinked a few times to help her eyes focus.

“Is Narcissa still here?” 

Dinky twisted her hands together anxiously. “Yes Miss, She doesn't seem to want to leave.”

Lorelei couldn't help but groan at this information. “Could I have my dinner in here then Dinky? I don't want to chance overhearing something I don't wish to.”

The house-elf paused for a moment before nodding in agreement. Her large bat like ears flapped at the movement and with a click of her fingers, Lorelei's desk was laid out for dinner, the crystal ball back safely in the cabinet.

“Thank you Dinky.” Lorelei lifted the silver dome off the plate and the smell of hunters chicken rose up to her nose. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation. She hadn't realised how hungry she was and she tucked into the meal almost ravenously. 

After she finished her main, the plate disappeared to be replaced with a bowl of strawberry gateau which she ate a little slower. The clock on the mantelpiece told her it was 8pm by the time she was finished and she was still none the wiser if Narcissa was still in the building or not. She wasn't feeling brave enough to venture out of her study so she decided to continue scrying in her crystal ball.

The sound of her door opening made her jump from her concentration. She looked up to see that Lucius was positively livid. She knew his anger wasn't directed at her but he was intimidating all the same.

“Has she gone?” Lorelei tentatively asked. Lucius slammed the door and stalked into the room.

“She insists on spending the night!” He seethed, “and of course she is lapping up the attention from Draco and Astoria.”

“She misses them and they miss her.”

“She is trying to take them away from me and I won't allow it!” He slammed his fist on the table making everything on it, and Lorelei, jump from the impact.

“They are both adults Lucius, it's up to them where they live. You can't dictate their lives. They might not even want to live with her.” She tried reasoning with him and placed her hand over his closed fist. “Don't make them feel like they have to choose.”

Lucius breathed deeply through his nose, in an attempt to calm himself down and nodded. His other hand covered Lorelei's and he allowed a small smile.

“Of course, you are right. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you.” 

“Drinking Firewhisky and working too hard.” She replied, matter-of-factly. “And you don't have to be psychic to see that.”

His hand that was holding hers moved to her wrist and he brought it up to his lips to leave a gentle kiss there. Lorelei's heart fluttered at the romantic gesture when the sound of a rumbling tummy broke the atmosphere.

"Someone's hungry." She commented with a grin. "Haven't you eaten yet? I could get Dinky to bring you something to eat in here-" she was cut off mid sentence as Lucius pulled her up from her chair and into his embrace.

"The only thing I want to eat on your table is you." He rasped in her ear, sending a delicious thrill down her body. Before she could say anything more, she found herself plonked on to her desk, her knickers tore off her body and Lucius' head was between her legs. He was pleased to find she was already so wet for him. Lucius mused that she must be in a constant state of arousal around him and that swelled his ego greatly after the bruising it received from Narcissa. He hadn't put a silencing charm on the room and hoped that his ex-wife could hear the moans and cries coming from his lover's mouth. He knew exactly what she needed and she was always so vocal and he loved her for it.

"Fuck, oh god that's so good. Just like that!" She squeezed her eyes shut tight as Lucius sucked on her clit and caused her to come strongly. Only once he was sure she had come down from her ecstasy did he remove his mouth from her pussy and kissed her thighs. He slowly stood up and looked down at her, lying on the table in complete sexual bliss. She was so beautiful, his Lorelei. She looked at him and smiled, lifting a shaking hand towards him.

"Lucius." She whimpered and the temptation was too great to resist. With wandless magic he removed his trousers and sheathed his iron rod deep inside her with a satisfying groan. The witch beneath him on the table wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside her wet heat.

It wasn't long before they moved together, setting up a rhythm that caused grunts from the older wizard and soft moans from the witch. Their compatibility still astounded Lorelei and she could feel Lucius' cock hit just the right spot.

"More." He growled and placed her legs to rest on his shoulders so the angle of her was even deeper and his thrusts became wilder. Lorelei gripped as best as she could on to the table top. His thumb found her clit once more and rubbed it while his cock slammed into her and she came with a scream. Her pussy gripped his cock like a vice and he too came with a shout, shooting his spend deep inside her.

Later, in the cold hours of early Wednesday morning, Lorelei awoke suddenly from a disturbing dream of Dementors and screaming. Sweat dripped down her back and her heart slammed against her ribcage. It wasn't the first time she'd had the dream either.  Slowly she slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Lucius, who was still in a deep sleep, and crept to the ensuite and splashed cold water on her face to chase away the grip the nightmare had on her mind. It had been a recurring nightmare since she had discovered what Rufus' fate was to be after the trial. It was almost as if Rufus still had a claim on her soul even though the bindrune he had placed on her had been removed. She hadn't told Lucius about the nightmare and she wasn't sure why. 

With bleary eyes she looked at the reflection in the mirror. She looked absolutely terrible. Yet again she found herself asking what on earth Lucius saw in her anyway.

" _ Lorelei… _ ."

Her train of thought stopped dead when she heard a voice clearly in her head, speaking her name in a hushed tone. It wasn't Lucius as he was still asleep in bed but she had definitely heard a male voice..

Shrugging it off as a figment of her imagination, Lorelei decided to get ready for the day and have a shower. She was sure it was going to be a stressful time once she made it to the office.

"You are up early." Commented Lucius, when Lorelei had finished in the shower. 

"Yeah, I couldn't get back to sleep. Did I wake you?" She replied, looking at where he stood leaning against the door frame to the bedroom. He looked devastatingly handsome as always and not for the first time Lorelei thanked the stars that she was in his life.

"I heard the shower running. I had hoped to join you but then I remembered how cold you like your morning showers." He walked towards her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Mmm yes and I know how scorching hot you like yours."

He smirked and pulled her bathrobed body against his, his hands cupped her buttocks and gave a squeeze. 

"My dear, the only thing 'scorching hot' around here is you."


	2. Meetings and tarot readings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning meeting with the DMLE and some revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of rape.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Recognised characters are not mine.

"Here is your coffee, I got you a pumpkin pasty too as you won't be able to have lunch later." Marie said, passing the items to Lorelei before taking a seat next to her in the Auror Office.

"Thanks Marie. Did you sleep well?" 

The other seer nodded. "After a while. I was too busy thinking about the premonition I had. I think I have a good understanding of it… Oh, hi Casey!" 

Casey Jones sat down on the other side of Lorelei, her own steaming mug of coffee in her hands. 

"Morning Marie. You okay Lore?" She asked, noticing her friend looked a little pale.

"Yeah, just had a bit of a nightmare last night which is still clinging on to me this morning. I'll be okay."

Casey gave her best friend a knowing look but before she could say anymore, Gawain Robards entered the meeting room with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The chatter in the room fell silent.

"I need not remind you," spoke Robards at the front of the room, "that what is said in this room, stays in this room. Not until we are certain of the facts. Now, I know that you are all aware that this coming Monday will see the trial of two of the most dangerous terrorists in peacetime. These pathetic excuses of a wizard and witch will be tried for the mass murder of muggles, of breaking the statute of Wizarding Secrecy and plotting to cause mass destruction in key places in our world. They will be found guilty. They will receive the Kiss as punishment which they so rightly deserve. However, there has been a threat made towards the Ministry if this should go ahead. Someone who doesn't want to see justice prevail."

This caused a sudden commotion amongst the gathered ministry members and Robards had to use the Sonorous charm on his voice to get everyone to calm down again. "QUIET! Now I know many of us are still reeling that one of our own would cause so much damage to both the muggle and wizarding communities, but we believe that there is more at stake here then we first realised. We thought we had rounded up Cyril's cronies but it turns out, he was not the ringleader in this enterprise. There is someone out there that will cause us harm if the trial of Cyril goes ahead, which it will."

Voices began to murmur again around the room. 

"We have five days, five days to pinpoint this would be terrorist and bring him or her in." Robards was searching the room as he spoke and then his eyes fell on Lorelei. "We need leads, Mr Potter has asked our chief seerer for any information she could gather from the note we received yesterday afternoon. Miss Switch, would you come to the front, please."

Now all eyes were on her as she stood up from her seat and walked to the very front to stand next to Robards. She tried to act confident but she desperately wished Lucius was in the audience.

"Miss Switch, I know that the case against Mr Cyril and Miss Jade is a personal one for you and I am sure you wish the business was all behind you. Do you have any insight on who sent the threat to the Ministry yesterday afternoon?"

"I was able to get some answers when I used my pendulum. At first I was concerned that the originator of the missive was a copycat but it turns out that they, a wizard, are an original member of the "Followers of the Hallows". The reason why we have not been able to find them before is because they were overseas. And from what my dowsing told me, they are American and they are not bluffing." Lorelei looked over at Marie who seemed to be moving around a lot on her seat, as though she was desperately trying hard not to blurt something out, which she did, often. 

"Anything else we should be aware of?" Harry asked.

Lorelei tore her eyes away from her colleague. "Yes, this wizard's only concern is for Ruf- I mean, Mr Cyril. So, the best course is to check if Cyril has any relatives or friends in the States."

"You heard the seerer, wizards and witches. This is a real threat to the Ministry and needs to be dealt with swiftly." Robards then barked orders at the assembled Aurors, who in turn left the boardroom until only Marie, Casey, Ron, Harry and the head of the DMLE were left.

"You, Miss Snyder, did you have something to add?" Asked Gawain, who had probably seen that the other seer had been fidgeting in her seat.

"Well, erm… I had a premonition yesterday afternoon.. about the upcoming full moon… the date coincides with the date of the trial."

"What happened in your premonition?" Harry asked, Marie took this as a sign to join them. 

"Well, first there was screaming. A lot of screaming and then there was blue fire in the sky and it made the symbol of the deathly hallows. Each point of the triangle sent out a ray of light in 3 directions. The screaming was so bad that I kind of blacked out."

Gawain Robards eyed Marie suspiciously. "What time did you have this 'premonition'?"

"At about 4 o'clock I think, yes, definitely after four because I normally make Lorelei and myself tea at that time and it was while I was waiting for the tea to brew that the premonition struck, if you pardon the expression."

Robards turned to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the time you received the note, isn't it?" Lorelei asked, Harry nodded. 

Robards rubbed his palm over his face and groaned. "Okay, you two need to work on this together. Use whatever tools you can to find out what you can. I want constant updates no matter how small. This is your main priority now, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir" the two witches replied, simultaneously and with that the aurors left, not without Harry shooting Lorelei a sympathetic look. Once the door was shut, Lorelei groaned and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"We should get back to the office." Said Marie, gathering the coffee cups and uneaten Pumpkin pasty. Lorelei nodded, today was going to be a long day.

**************

In the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Lucius had made a start on compiling a list of names of American Wizards for Lorelei to dowse through. It seemed no one else in his department knew about the threat made towards the Ministry so he was sure to keep his actions as discreet as possible. 

Underneath his calm exterior he was seething. It wasn't the fact that the message threatened the Ministry but how it affected Lorelei. Her behaviour that morning had been withdrawn. Part of the cause was of course the appearance of Narcissa just before they left for work, announcing that she would be staying another night in the manor while she waited for Draco and Astoria's answer. The other reason was the man currently behind bars in Azkaban. Lucius hated Rufus Cyril more than anyone else alive. What he had put Lorelei through for two years since she had joined the Ministry was nothing short of abuse. He had lied to her, manipulated her, controlled her mind with a bindrune and raped her. Of course, at the time it had been consensual but Rufus had disguised himself as someone else using Polyjuice. Had Lorelei known the truth she would never have laid with him. 

The past six months had been difficult for Lorelei and even now, Lucius knew that the trauma the younger witch had suffered at the hands of the ex-oblivator was still raw. With the trial only days away she had retreated more and more within herself. The only time she seemed her normal, vibrant self was in the throes of passion, which Lucius was only too happy to oblige in, however he knew those moments were not enough to keep her thoughts away from a darker nature. The sooner the pathetic excuse of a wizard received the kiss, the better. But with this current threat hanging over them all, even that looked as though it wouldn't come to pass. 

Lucius wished he had killed Rufus on the day that he found Lorelei in that dungeon, but it would have been an instant return to Azkaban as a result. And now someone was out there trying to save Cryil's life. They wouldn't get away with it if Lucius had any say in the matter.

When he was sure he wouldn't be missed, Lucius left the department and rode the lift to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes floor. The lift operator gave him a shifty look, which Lucius returned with his trademark Malfoy sneer as he left the lift. Some things never changed.

********

"So, were you going to let me in on the mysterious note or what?" Marie asked once they were in the safety of the Divination office.

"It wasn't my news to tell. I am sorry Marie, believe me, I would have told you if I was able to but Harry asked me to keep it a secret." 

"But my vision makes sense now right? The day of the trial is the full moon, the fire was in the shape of the Deathly Hallows. It all fits!" The other seer exclaimed.

"You say that there were beams of light coming off the triangle?" 

"Yes, pointing in different directions."

Their discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door, Lorelei instantly recognised the sound.

"Come in Lucius." She called out and the wizard let himself in. Marie hastily retreated to her desk and began shuffling tarot cards.

"How did the meeting go?" The wizard sat in the chair opposite Lorelei's desk, barely glancing at the other witch in the room.

"It was about the note. The Aurors are on the case now, Marie knows too."

"Good." Lucius reached into his robes and produced a scroll. "Here are the names of American Wizards that I could procure. Unfortunately it seems Cyril has no relatives from America." He passed the scroll to Lorelei. She unrolled it and picked up her crystal pendulum. 

"Okay, let's give this a try…." She held the pendulum above the list of names. "Is the wizard who sent the note yesterday in this list?" The pendulum slowly began moving side to side, signifying no. Lorelei slumped back in her seat. 

"Perhaps the trial should be put on hold for now.. or brought forward.." Marie said, breaking the uneasy silence that had suffocated the room. 

Lucius stood up abruptly, causing Marie to jump in her seat.

"I'm going to speak with the Minister." He announced and before anything else could be said, he was gone, leaving the two seers staring at each other.

"Does he have to be so dramatic? I suppose that's his Slytherin side showing. I'm not sure how you deal with it." Marie said, going back to laying out her tarot card spread.

"You get used to it. It is one of his qualities I am drawn to." Lorelei looked down at the list of names on the desk in front of her. It had been too presumptuous of them to assume that this wizard would be easy to track down.

********

Kingsley Shacklebolt was staring out the window of his large office which was currently depicting the image of a lush green forest. The scenery helped calm his troubled mind. His peace was shattered when his office door flew open and in strode the figure of Lucius Malfoy with a harrassed Miss Luddington after him.

"You can't just go barging into the minister's office!" She cried.

Kingsley stifled a chuckle. "I think you will find he can and he will. It's okay Kathleen, I have found that if Lucius comes charging into my office without an appointment then he always has a very good reason behind it."

Kathleen bristled as Lucius smugly walked towards the Minister's desk and sat down on one of the chairs. "Yes Minister." She said before leaving the office. As she shut the door, she silently hexed Lucius in her mind.

Kingsley sat down opposite Luicus at his desk. "I take it, this is to do with Rufus Cyril."

"You are correct. The trial is five days away, the Ministry has been threatened and the author of the note remains elusive. Whoever this person is, they are not bluffing, Lorelei has been able to determine that much. We need to act."

"Then what do you propose?"

"That we bring forward the trial."

Kingsley sucked in a breath. "Bring it forward? Lucius, I don't think you understand the complications that will bring-"

"What I understand is that we have a madman in Azkaban that needs to be brought to justice. The evidence against him is too great. Someone wants to put a stop to that by threatening the Ministry."

The Minister drummed his fingers on the desk as he considered the options. "If we brought the trial forward, what would stop the author of the note from carrying out his threat?"

"It would be a closed trial. No press, no one outside of a select group of Ministry members and the Wizengamot will be in attendance."

"The date of the trial is not the issue here!"

Kingsley glanced at the portraits of Ministers past to see which painting had spoken up. It was of Maximilian Crowdy, who was depicted wearing a long curly white wig and ornate robes. "The issue is that the trial and punishment is happening at all. As soon as this terrorist receives word that the Obliviator has been kissed then they will strike. The best course of action is to keep the criminal in Azkaban for the remainder of his days." 

This was met with a chorus of cheers and jeers from the other portraits, some even left their own frames to shake hands with Crowdy.

"Okay, that's enough. I get your point." Sighed Kingsley.

"Keeping Cyril in Azkaban is not a fit enough punishment for his crimes." Growled Lucius.

"I and the Wizengamot agree, but what other choice do we have when the safety of the Ministry is at stake?"

"The wizarding world is expecting Cyril and Jade to be punished for the terror attack on London. There will be a public outrage if justice is not done." Argued Lucius.

Kingsley sat back in his seat and wiped a hand over his face. "We need to find the author of this note. Could Lorelei try and get a sense of how this wizard intends to attack us? What leaves us at a disadvantage is not knowing this terrorist's full intentions for the Ministry. I will speak to the Wizengamot."

Lucius stood up and gave a curt nod, "Yes, Minister." 

************

Lorelei shuffled the tarot cards while she tried to focus her mind on her intention but her mind was still trapped in the nightmare of that morning. The absolute terror of the Dementor as it turned it's hooded head in her direction before moving towards her, one claw like hand outstretched as if to grasp her and the sound of screaming filled her head. And then a memory of a disembodied voice calling her name…

"Lorelei? Are you okay? You have gone as white as a sheet!" 

Lorelei blinked and became aware of her surroundings. She was in her office and Marie was next to her, her jewelled hand rested on Lorelei's shoulder and a look of concern was on the other seer's face. Lorelei looked down at her desk to see she had laid out a spread of cards which she didn't remember doing.

"Lorelei?" Marie asked again when she didn't get a reply.

"Marie, do you have any chocolate?" 

Marie frowned at her friend's question, "Yes, in my bag, I'll get it if you tell me what is wrong. I've never seen you look so pale before."

Lorelei wiped a hand across her face and wondered where she should begin. "I've been having a recurring dream- or nightmare about Dementors, it really is horrible and it stays with me long after waking." 

Marie looked sympathetic, "hence the chocolate. When you say recurring, how many times have you had this nightmare?"

"I am not sure. It's been over the course of several months." Lorelei sighed, "I just wish this was all over with but with this threat to the Ministry I think I will continue to have this nightmare." 

"Here, this will help. _Accio_ chocolate!" And a bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate floated into Marie's hands and she snapped off a piece for Lorelei. "When I saw you had gone pale, I thought it was due to your card spread- oh.." Marie trailed off and Lorelei really looked at the cards laid out on the desk before her.

"Aww crap." She said. Seven cards had been placed on the table in a horseshoe spread. Lorelei looked at each card feeling dread sit in her stomach.

The first card signified the past, this was represented by the Seven of Swords. A card which meant betrayal and deception. Lorelei was in no doubt that this was indicating what had happened between her and Rufus. The next card in the present position which directly connected with the past card was the Moon. The card that represents fear and anxiety. The dreams with the Dementor only highlighted the meaning of this card. The next card puzzled Lorelei. The position in the spread meant it was about a hidden influence. This was represented by the King of cups reversed.

"It's Lucius." Whispered Marie, "the King of cups represents someone manipulative.."

"Lucius is not manipulative!" Exclaimed Lorelei, "at least not with me. No this is someone unknown to me… and look; the next card is the Star reversed- meaning…. I have a lack of faith…. in the Ministry!" Lorelei pointed at the fifth card in the spread which signified the influence of others. This was represented by the Justice card.

"Is that true, Lore? Do you really have no faith in the Ministry?" Marie asked, sadly. Lorelei sighed.

"Honestly Marie, after everything that happened six months ago and now with this new threat, I don't know who to trust…"

Marie tapped the next card in the spread. "This is who you trust." The card was of the Lovers. "And you have to let him know how you feel about all this."

Lorelei sighed and slumped in her chair, Marie was right, as usual.

"I don't want him to worry. He has so much going on in his life right now…" 

"Oh Lorelei, the man is head over heels in love with you! The cards say it here! You need him by your side to get through this because if not…" Marie picked up the last card of the spread, the card that signified the final outcome of the reading and it was the card that made Lorelei's heart freeze. The tower card. "Fire and chaos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is alot of information about Tarot cards and tarot spreads online. The spread mentioned in this chapter is a seven card horseshoe spread. You can find more information here: 
> 
> https://www.learnreligions.com/seven-card-horseshoe-tarot-spread-2562801
> 
> Also I used https://www.biddytarot.com/tarot-card-meanings/major-arcana/ for my research.


End file.
